Cold Chills
by White-Melody
Summary: When a strange, yet rather interesting character starts to attend the school, and Amy finds herself somewhat interested in him, she tries to find out more about him. Shadamy, of couse :D, Rated T for later on, just in case. complete :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  
**

**Don't own any of the Sonic characters, yarda yarda yarda :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cold Chills**

Chapter 1

The cold wind caressed my face as I walked down the pavement; the early spring warmth had yet to appear, leaving the City in a freezing winter state. I pulled my jacket closer to my chest as the gentle wind became a fierce one, almost slapping me as I walked. I hate the winter, it's always so…rough and well… cold, when it snows it's great, but the rest of the winter, I'd prefer it to be summer, spring at least.

The city's winters are always unpleasant, arctic even, and here I reside with my belongings as my only companions, sad really. My mother passed away a few years back, but I've learnt to cope, it's not as hard as it sounds to provide for myself, I have a job at the café and it gets me by just fine.

I am Amy, Amy Rose, not the most exciting name in the world is it? But I just look at the brighter side of everything, my name could have been a lot worse, so I just live with it, and I suppose it's one of the only things that I have left that involved my family.  
I arrived at school after my winter expedition; I'd be needing huskies and a sled next. My best friend Cream waved to me from the end of the corridor beckoning me over,

"Hurry up Amy!" She called cheerily from the classroom door,

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I replied, running up to her and placing my coat on the small building's cloakroom.  
We both settled into our seats, math. Greaaat. The classroom was buzzing with chatter as more students arrived; Cream and I were engrossed in our own conversation, until Mr Harmer entered the room, causing the room to fall silent as the students took to their seats. The normal droning of his voice instantly boring me to death, I began to doodle on my book, which was already littered with them, but I always managed to find some small space to occupy another doodle.

When the bell for the period to end rung, Cream and I flew out the classroom,

"I swear it gets worse every lesson" Cream sighed, her large ears whacking her in the face as she shook her head quickly,

"Watch it Cream!" I giggled in reply to her vigorous head shaking, her ears walloping me too.

We continued talking about how bad math was, until we eventually reached my German classroom, Cream departing to her Biology lesson. I walked into the classroom, my teacher, late as usual, giving me time to quickly sit in my usual seat at the back right of the classroom, and pull out my sketch pad and continue one of my previous sketches. I'm not the best drawer in the world, but I hope to be at better standards one day, so I try to sketch and hopefully complete most of my drawings I feel are at the right standard.  
As I continued to draw, a black shape in the corner of my eye caught my attention, I flickered my eyes up from my drawing to see what it was. A male hedgehog stood in the doorway, his eyes a crimson red, but not a warm red. An arctic red. His eyes colder than any that had met my gaze before hand; I quickly flickered back to my drawing not keen for him to meet my curious stare.  
I continued to watch the male from the corner of my eye, interested to find out who this boy was; his bizarre eye colour captivating. He waited until the teacher arrived before being seated next to me, seemingly ignoring my presence, so I continued to draw while the teacher droned on, but still glancing every once in a while over in the male's direction.

As I glanced over once more, his eyes met mine. His crimson orbs, cold and emotionless, but holding me where I was, refusing to release me. I worked up the strength to look away, daring not to look again for the remainder of the lesson, although I was severely tempted. As soon as the bell for the end of the period rung, I darted out of the classroom once more, not keen to talk to the new student at all.

When lunch finally arrived I watched for the new student, oblivious to Cream's ramblings. After a few minutes of searching, to Cream's displeasure, I found the mysterious student, sitting in the corner of the canteen, seeming to be engrossed in a book. My eyes quickly darted back to the table, smiling sweetly at Cream, before taking one last look at the mysterious male through the gaps in my long quills. He was looking at me in a rather confused fashion, before shaking his head gently from side to side and continuing to read his book. I let out a gently sigh, engaging in conversation with the vanilla rabbit once more, but still thinking about the male's cold eyes.

Lunch seemed to fly by after that in a smudgy blur, and before I knew it, it was 5th Period. Cream and I chatted along the way to English, which was the best lesson of the day because we both sat at the back, and our teacher was just plain stupid. As we took our seats, right in the back corner, I caught the shadowy male looking at me in a confused fashion yet again. I wasn't really sure what I found so, so extraordinary about him, but he just was. His red striped quills, which were very unusual markings for our kind, and his eyes so cold, so heartless, it was like staring into a deep abyss of nothingness; but, if you looked hard enough, you could just about see a little emotion, although, I'm not really sure what you would call it. It's all just a big smudge of crimson to me.

As my teacher finally arrived, and the class fell silent, I continued with my sketch, managing to snap my eyes away from his dazzling, yet cold eyes.

I managed to restrain myself for the rest of the lesson and refuse to look in '_his_' direction, although I could feel his eyes resting on me, I still denied myself the chance to take a sneaky look at him, I'd only become entranced in his deep crimson eyes, realising that my mind was drifting into thought about '_him_' I tried to make quiet conversation with Cream. Managing to survive questions directed at me by my paranoid English teacher, my confusing day finally came to a welcomed end.

I stepped out onto the front of the school, tightly wrapping my coat closer around me, almost suffocating myself. Slowly I began to walk home, rather lonely as Cream lived in the opposite direction. A streak of wind ran past me, sending my quills up around my head, and settling down again as quickly as it had come, "_Sonic_" I giggled to myself before snapping back to reality, the real winter wind, trying to prevent me from getting home.

"Finally" I murmured as I came round to my street, "Just at the other end offff!! **AH**!"

_**Thud,  
**_"Stupid rain, stupid puddles!" I whined as I attempted to rise, not succeeding, and letting out a little grunt as slouched back onto the wet ground,

"Stupid weather" I mumbled into my jacket, as I finally managed to arise from the floor, wiping at my dress in an attempt to get some of the mud off, but quickly giving up, upon realising there really was no point.

I looked around to make sure no one had seen my embarrassing falter, luckily no one appeared to have seen me, sighing in relief I continued towards my now rather cosy looking house, although i could have sworn some one was watching me.

* * *

**Don't worry it gets a lot more exciting later o, i just wanted to set the scene :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the sega characters, although if i did, SHadamy would be official x3 oh well :) i can dream can't i?**

* * *

**Cold Chills **

Chapter 2

I sighed in relief as I finally arrived at my now very cosy looking house, not being able to get in quick enough. I hurried upstairs, chucking my bag onto my bed, before returning downstairs and slouching on the sofa.

I tried to resist the force of my eyelids, but it became too much and I drifted off to sleep, still sure of the fact that some one had seen me fall, but I decided I was just paranoid and needed to relax. As I was dragged to the land of slumber, I started to dream about that odd male, his crimson eyes locking me in place in my dream, as he had done in real life. He stepped forward holding out his hand, and looking at me in that same confused manner as he had before, I was undecided on whether to reach out and grasp his outstretched hand, and before I could, I awoke to sunlight streaming through my living room window. I sighed in disappointment as I stretched out my arms, quickly getting up and running upstairs to change, ready for school.

I ran hurriedly downstairs upon realising how late it was, grabbing a cereal bar and my bag, and continuing the same pace as I ran to school,

"I can't be late!" I whispered to myself as I ran, I grimaced as I realised why I didn't want to be late, I didn't want to miss any chance I got to see '_him_' but what was my obsession with _him_? I had only first seen _him_ yesterday, yet I felt like I had known _him _for years, which was just stupid, seeing as I had never seen _him _in my life.

Stop thinking about it, I told myself as I finally reached the school gates, quickly running inside to my first class, just making it before the final bell. Cream was sat in our usual spot (we had English) smiling sweetly at me as I descended into my seat. I smiled in a silent reply as our teacher entered the room and began rambling on about Shakespeare or some one, I wasn't really listening. I was looking out for '_him_'. I scanned the room through my quills, so as not to look to suspicious. It wasn't long before I found him, he was sitting on the back row too, but on the opposite side, I smiled to myself as I found him, before grimacing as I realised what I had just done. The lesson passed quickly and eventless, Cream and I darting out the room as soon as the lesson was over.

"Biology, great…" Cream whined as we walked, although I really wasn't listening.

"Amy?" She questioned waving her gloved hand infront of my face,

"Huh?" I said startled as I snapped back out of deep thought, but before Cream could answer a blue blur flew past us, whipping my quills and Cream's ears up into the air, before settling down, a blue hedgehog now standing before us.

"Hi Ames, Hi Cream" He smiled giving up his signature pose, I giggled like I would have done when I was 12, Sonic still had his charm,

"Tails would like to see you later Cream" Sonic winked before dashing off along the corridor, Cream letting out a girlish giggle, before smiling at me sweetly and running off to her biology lesson. I hadn't realised how close we actually were to my German classroom.  
I sat as gracefully as I could in my usual seat, walking past the black and red hedgehog, his eyes fixed on the front of the classroom. I rolled my eyes as I sat, pulling out my sketch book waiting for the teacher to arrive. I started to doodle unaware of the fact the male had turned to look at me,

"Hello, your name is Amy Rose, if I am correct?" A deep voice asked rather emotionlessly, I shot up to look at him, his voice deep, yet beautiful, like nothing I had ever heard. I nodded in reply, unsure what to say, and now I could look at him properly without looking odd, I realised how good looking he was, but quickly diverted myself from thinking about such things.

"I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog" He said in a polite tone, obviously wanting to give a good impression. He gave me one last nod before turning to look back at the front of the classroom. Confused by his sudden speech I nodded in a late reply, before continuing to draw, letting my mind now freely think about the odd, new student. I now felt a bit more confident in observing him, yet still careful not to meet his eyes, knowing what would happen if I did. He didn't fiddle, he didn't move, he just sat there, arms crossed over his chest, leaning slightly backward, with an emotionless look on his face, which gave me a cold chill down my spine, he seemed to notice this, turning to look at me in a rather confused fashion, exactly the same as all the other times.

'_Sugar_' I thought to myself as I became locked in place, his eyes meeting mine. It was at that point I realised how dazzling his eyes really were, a variety of reds and oranges, not just the solid, arctic crimson I had thought. He looked at me as if I was mad, before shaking his head, and facing forward once more. I sighed gently before returning to my sketch book, just intent on distracting myself, to save myself from any more embarrassment.

The rest of the day flew by, eventless and boring, apart from that one English lesson. I smiled as I hummed an almost silent tune to myself, the cold winter wind had settled and it was now a rather warm breeze for the time of the year. The wind gently caressed my face as I slowly walked home, enjoying the unseasonal warmth. Taking advantage of the weather I decided to drop my stuff off at home and then go for a walk to the park, as I arrived at the park, I was surprised to see Shadow sitting on a bench his eyes closed, and his quills gentle swaying in the breeze. I giggled to myself before attempting to silently walk past, but despite my carefulness he still opened one eye to look at me as I walked past.

"Hello miss Rose" He said in his deep tone, opening both eyes, with a rather emotionless look on his face, which sent another chill down my spine, "I wish you wouldn't do that" He scowled, narrowing his eyes, before turning away.

"Uh…I'm sorry" I apologized, biting my lip and turning to walk away, "Well…uh…I'll be on my way then" not turning round to look at him, starting to walk away, as elegantly as I could so as not to embarrass myself. I could have sworn I hear him curse to himself,

"Wait, don't go" His tone still cold, and I didn't understand why, he always looked, and sounded so cold, but, what had anyone done to him? He had only been attending my school for a couple of days, yet, he didn't talk to anyone, hadn't tried to fit in, apart from when he had said hello only hours ago, and just now. Why was he talking to me, when he didn't even try with anyone else? It didn't make sense, '_I'm just thinking about it too hard'. _

"No it's ok, I interrupted you, I'll just go now" I replied to him, still not turning round, because I knew exactly what would happen if I turned round, and I think he did too.

"Turn round and look at me please, it's rude" He said rather coldly, his words forcing me to turn round, and the instant I locked my eyes on his, I was screwed.

"Please sit with me miss Rose" beckoning me to sit next to him, my heart started to beat faster as I approached, although I didn't know why, I'd barely known him 2 days yet, I was more interested in him, than any boy I had ever known, including Sonic, which shocked me somewhat. But I wasn't sure _what_ intrigued me so, maybe it was the fact that he was so mysterious, but still I was confused about him, I wanted to know more about him.

"Why are you so scared of me?" He questioned in a serious tone as I sat, although not to keen to be as close as I was, which sent my mind pondering everything, all over again.

"Huh?" I said, confused about what he meant,

"You just always seem so edgy when you're near me"

I looked at him in the same confused fashion he often used.

"I'm not scared of you Shadow"

He let out a deep, melodious chuckle, sending my heart beating faster. I mentally slapped myself for falling for his apparent charm, he probably knew this, and was using it to his advantage. He could have asked me anything, and I would have told him, I didn't know why, I just would. I looked into his crimson eyes, like a swirling vortex of reds and oranges, beautiful yet so cold,

"Why are your eyes so cold?" I blurted out, covering my mouth as soon as I had said it,

He looked at me, seemingly shocked at my odd question,

"I'm sorry, what a stupid question" I said apologetically, waving my hands infront of my face, '_what the hell did I say that for?_' I quickly stood up and ran off, '_Great now he's going to think I'm some kind of weirdo, goodness sake, I say the stupidest thin--'  
__**Thud**_

I looked up to see what I had ran into (_I_ _had been running with my head down_)the black hedgehog stood before me, obviously amused by the fact I was making such a fuss,

"Where'd you come from?" I questioned startled by his sudden appearance, he smirked for a second before returning to his emotionless state,

"I didn't think it was a stupid question Rose, but it makes me wonder, why did you ask such a thing" I blinked in confusion, attempting to step back, tripping over the edge of the foot path. It all happened rather fast, one minute I was falling backwards, thanks to my clumsiness, the next minute I was in his arms. I closed my eyes, expecting to hear a loud thud as I hit the ground, but, nothing. As I opened my eyes, my cheeks felt like they were on fire, his nose was almost touching mine, and we were in, like a tango dance type pose, well I think tango, I don't know, I don't and can't dance. He gently pulled me up back to a standing position, his arm still around my waist. My heart was all over the place, he smirked at my expression, our noses millimetres away. He lightly kissed my lips before releasing my waist and dashing off in the opposite direction, leaving me standing, very confused about what had just happened. '_What the…? Did that just happen? WHAT THE HELL?!' _

I must have looked rather odd as I walked home, I was deep in thought and wasn't concentrating on where I was going, walking into a few lampposts on the way.

'_I've only known him for 2 days! Yet why do I not feel as disturbed as I should, ooohh I'm so confused!' _

I entered my house, not realising how late it had actually been, I quickly changed into my night gown, pulling the curtains across, still paranoid that someone was watching me. Sliding into my bed, and being pulled to the land of slumber, and that was the second night I dreamt of Shadow the hedgehog.

* * *

**Sorry about the ooc ness with Shadow, but if i had of kept him in character it would have taken soooo much longer to get into anything exciting, and then people would get bored, and we don't want that now do we :3 **

_**remember to click the review button!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**omg its amazing isn't it! its finally here after a month.... i had like super mega uber writers block and its only just shifted, well sort of.... **

**Well now its here. GO READ IT !!! **

**disclaimer. don't own any of teh characters - the title fanfiction, sorta covers that really xD  
**

* * *

**Cold Chills **

Chapter 3

I awoke to sunlight streaming through my bedroom window, dousing the room with light. I turned to look at the clock, realising how much I had overslept, I propelled myself out of my bed, threw on my clothes, and darted down the stairs, not stopping as I unhooked my bag, slamming the door behind me, and continuing to rush along the road to school. The rough uneven pavement wasn't the wisest place to run, as I soon found out. My foot caught a small rise in the path causing me to fall face first, I slowly rose from the ground into a kneeling position, checking my face to make sure I was ok. My head felt like it was on fire, causing me to let out a hissing sound from between my teeth as an intense pain flooded through my knees and forehead.

"ouch" I sighed as tried to arise from the ground, but failing my attempt. As I sunk back down I noticed a shadow falling to my left, turning to see who it was, I almost fell backwards as I was greeted by a smirk from a certain ebony male.

"Need a hand?" He questioned reaching out his hand and even though a small smirk crept over is face his tone was still icy cold, somewhat disturbing.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I replied in a tone to match his, shocking him slightly and causing him to retract his hand as well as his smile.

I rose from the ground successfully before dusting myself off and starting to rush to school again, being a bit more careful about where I was placing my feet.

Shadow matched my pace with ease as I ran, making me want to hurry faster, keen to get away from this male, still confused about the happenings of the day previous.

Yet once again he matched my hurried pace with ease,

"Do you mind?" I huffed in a somewhat annoyed tone,

"No" he replied, smirking for a mere second before reverting to his cold state.

"Well I do!" I snapped, jumping infront of his path, causing him to stop abruptly, yet his balance was uncanny.

"You think you can just waltz into this town, into my school, and kiss and flirt with who ever you like and think people will just accept it! Well I'm sorry Casanova but it doesn't work like that around here! Got it?" and with that I stormed off in the direction of the school once more, before being stopped by Shadow like I had stopped him a matter of seconds ago.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I'll have you know-" He snapped before being interrupted by me,

"Meh, blah, blah, blah, that's all I hear, I told you straight and if you don't like it, that isn't _**my **_problem! Like I said you can't just waltz in here, and be all Dr. Jekyll then Mr Hyde whenever you feel like it! If anything it totally isn't fair on people who are trying to be your friend."

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He growled, but I was quick to respond,

"I SHALL TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I SEE FIT, YOU SEEM TO THINK PEOPLE HAVE TO DO THINGS FOR YOU! BUT YOU'RE NOTHING SPECIAL! JUST SOME EMO KID WIH NO FRIENDS!"

And his face just seemed to snap… I'm not really sure what happened, but I knew I might have gone a little over the top, but I mean the guy just thinks its appropriate to kiss me for no reason, when I've only known him two days, surely I was allowed to say something!?

"I-I …" he stuttered, but not in an apologetic manner, more like he was so angry he wasn't sure what to say or he just couldn't say it all at the same time and was trying to pace himself.

The weird thing was, although I was utterly confused about what the current situation was, I just wanted to kiss him right there, and as cheesy as it sounds, I really would.

We just stood there for a second, staring at each other, his blazing crimson eyes, a mixture of deep emotions, like cryptic mysteries, waiting to be solved, but I was no detective and although I knew he was angry, what type of anger was it? What else was he feeling? I wanted to know so badly, and it was a rather odd sensation.

Our quills swayed in the gentle breeze, which was odd for this time of year. Hours seemed to pass as we stood, not sure what to say to one another, which was very unlike me if I'm quite honest.

After what seemed like an eternity, I started to turn away, finally managing to release myself from his crimson stare,

"Wait…" An icy tone called, I turned my head to look at him from the side,

"Meet me in the park? After school?" He asked although it sounded more like a demand or an order in his arctic voice, and although after all that had just happened I should have been utterly disgusted and refused I still nodded gently before hurrying off towards the school once more leaving the ebony hedgehog standing in a confused matter of thought.

School passed quickly as I drifted in and out of thought much to Cream's annoyance. The ebony male never turned up at school, much to my relief, although I was still worried about what would happen tonight, it hadn't exactly been the friendliest conversation I had ever had.

As I began to walk home to drop off my things, I was deep in though, more worry than anything else. I was regretting I had ever said anything, regretting I had even looked at him for the first time, that windy day. '_just calm down, why are you so worried? Its not like anything's going to happen, urgh famous last words…'_.

After dropping my things off, I slowly walked toward the pastel green park, not keen to arrive any time soon.

The sun set was gently tinting the park a light orange, making everything seem so soft, but not the icy expression on the ebony hedgehogs face. He looked up to acknowledge the fact I was there, and continue to stare into the horizon, he looked so…so different, like he wasn't the same as us, the normal people, and deep down I knew he was, no matter how much he tried to ice away, he was just a normal person deep down, same feelings. Same heart… I carefully walked over to where he was standing, his eyes colder than I had ever seen, and an unreadable expression over his face.

"You came." He simply stated, shattering the glass like silence.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

He tilted his head slightly to face me,

"Don't act so innocent, you know as well as I do that you don't want to be here" his cold tone freezing me in place, before he returned to facing the horizon.

"That's not true" I whispered, looking at my feet. I wasn't lying, I wanted to be there.

"You take everything for granted you know" The ebony male stated, still concentrating on something on the horizon,

"What do you mean? And you can't talk, people want to be your friend yet you push them away and then pull them back whenever you feel like it…" I scowled before returning to a whisper like tone "You're lucky I really did come, but I guess it shows that I'm determined to be your friend, if nothing else…" I couldn't help but say it, and it was true, for some reason I couldn't help but be interested in him, and want to know about him, or maybe I wanted more than that, maybe I was being ungrateful. I'm so confused.

The male closed his eyes, obviously in deep thought, the atmosphere was calm, no anger like before. Why did everything have to be so confusing, but I suppose life would be boring if it wasn't, but still… As I stood watching the male, his eyes still closed, facing the horizon. I couldn't help myself, and no matter what I did I couldn't resist the pull of my instincts, no matter what I did…

I kissed him, his soft lips meeting mine, and although I could tell he was shocked by what was happening, he didn't pull away, he gently kissed back. I felt his arms wrap around me as we went deeper, his arctic aura just seeming to disappear in the warm glow of the sun. As we came apart, I suddenly flushed a deep garnet against my pink fur, realising what I had just done, but he seemed no different, apart from a large smirk that fell across his jet black face, although I could have sworn his cheeks were tinted a shade of deep pink, although it could have just been the sun.

"Well, urm… I guess that makes me a hypocrite doesn't it?" I giggled, smiling at the obsidian male.

"Well I guess it does" he replied, in the warmest tone I heard from him yet,

"You do realise how fast this is all happening?" I stated,

"Yes…are you complaining" his tone starting to drop once more.

"Did I say that?" I giggled once more, before the mood could drop back to the arctic zone.

I looked back towards the horizon where Shadow had been staring, only to realise how dark it had become.

"Oh sugar, it's really late, I've got to go!" I rushed, beginning to run towards my house only to be stopped by a hand around my own.

"Let me walk you home, it's dark and there's all sorts of weirdo's out at this time" He suggested casually although it really did sound like a demand, even if he was trying.

And I wished that walk home would never end. **3**

* * *

**omg i'm so sorry but this is the last chapter, don't worry i'll write more, but i don't think this story will really go anywhere, and i just wanted it to have a sweet ending, which i think it did, oh i dunno.**

**REVIEW ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTttttttttt :) plz?  
**


End file.
